


The Epic Weekend of Love

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been waiting all week for this moment. They’re, admittedly, both a bit nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epic Weekend of Love

It wasn't until the box of pizza that sat between them on the couch was empty that Jensen actually stopped long enough to take stock of their situation. Of course, he'd been _really_ hungry. All the energy he burnt while playing had transformed into a post win adrenaline boost and now that it was coupled with food, Jensen was acutely aware of the energy buzz working through him. "Good pizza," he murmured, folding the box closed and tossing it on the coffee table. He watched Jared nod out of the corner of his eyes as he leaned forward to claim his soda, slurping quietly from the straw.

For a few minutes they sat in a weird sort of silence and Jensen thought maybe Jared was lost in his own world, picturing all the different things that were going to be happening now. It was so much Jensen wasn't even really sure where to begin. "So, should we go somewhere more comfortable?" Jensen suggested, glancing over his shoulder at Jared bedroom and smiling softly, inching closer to his boyfriend along the couch.

Jared was kind of regretting the pizza now that the thrill of anticipation was making him feel a little out of breath and a lot out of his depth. Jensen _wanted_ him, Jared could read it all over his boyfriend's body. Jensen's eyes had darkened, widened, his cheeks were flushed, even his boyfriend's voice sounded lower than usual. It was pretty hot - so hot that Jared was getting hard just sitting there staring. "I, uh, yeah," he breathed. Still, _sex_ , like going all the way, doing it - all the stupid things that people called it. It was bigger than all those dumb expressions, well, it felt bigger to him.

Clearing his throat Jared turned to face Jensen, picking up his boyfriend's hand and squeezing it tight. "Okay, you can tease me if you want," Jared began, "but I gotta say this. Us, here - this is a really important right? I mean, it's not just that you're curious 'cause for me, it feels like more than that." Squeezing his eyes shut Jared grimaced and looked down.

"I'd never tease you over something like this," Jensen murmured and pulled Jared's hand so he could bring both to rest in his lap. "This is a big deal. ’Cause you and I, we feel _so much_ for each other and not everyone gets that. And you know, no matter what happens, if you don't feel comfortable doing... you know, everything, you can just tell me okay? I'm only going to enjoy this knowing you're enjoying it too." He smiled over at his boyfriend, heart fluttering in his chest as he shifted forward and pulled one hand free, extending it to curl around the back of Jared's neck and massage gently. "I love you and trust you and that's what's important," Jensen pulled him in slightly, bumping their lips together for just a moment before resting his forehead to Jared's.

A smile broke across Jared's cheeks and he leaned forward to suck gently on Jensen's bottom lip. "I trust you more than anyone I know, which is pretty awesome, I think."   
Climbing up off the couch Jared tugged on Jensen's hand and pulled him up to his feet. "Wanna pick some music?" Jared's heart was thundering as adrenaline ratcheted up his nerves. It was odd to be turned on, terrified and curious all at the same time.

"Oh, like mood music?" Jensen teased and grinned. He crossed through into Jared's room, busying himself with sorting through the music. _God_ he was super nervous. "So um, what's romantic? Should we have music at all? Somehow Panic! At the Disco doesn't scream, hey first time sex! To me." Jensen looked toward his boyfriend and shrugged. "I'm okay with no music. Unless you want it. _God_ , sorry. I'm babbling hardcore."

Blushing, Jared dragged a hand through hair. "Never mind, I'll pick something." Actually, Jared had picked some songs earlier and burned a CD. There was no way he was going to admit that to Jensen now. Blowing out a nervous breath he padded over to the stereo, the first few songs were by _The Calling_ so Jared just cringed and waited for Jensen to tease him. Turning back round he ran a hand through his hair once more, nervous, and glanced up long enough to smile before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I love this song," Jensen said happily and pulled at his shirt, twisting the hem between his fingers. "Did you um, is there, did we get um, lube?" His face flushed at the word and he looked to the side, scanning Jared's already familiar room.

Nodding, Jared moved swiftly over to the nightstand and pulled the top drawer open. Pulling out a box of condoms and lube he put everything on the top of the nightstand and stepped back, scratching his forehead. "There." His hands were trembling and he shoved them back in his pockets. "That what you mean?" Now, _that_ had been a trip and a half. Jared had ridden his bike to the drug store farthest away from his house so that no one would recognize him. It was stupid, his parents had always told him that it was the responsible thing to do with regard to sex - but actually standing there in the store and paying for stuff that let people know about his sex life? Not so much fun.

"Yeah. It's um, good to know where it is for future reference." Jensen was still standing near the entrance of the room and Jared was by the nightstand. It was weirdly awkward for them. "So um..." he dropped his shirt and rubbed at his thighs.”Are we- is this- god what's with us?" Jensen laughed, a little too high pitched and nervous sounding.

"Do you still want to? It's okay if you don't." Jared turned slowly, smiling.

The truth was, Jensen did want, _way_ more than he maybe should. He'd been dreaming about it longer than he and Jared had even been together. But he wasn't admitting to that. "Yeah, I totally want too. I... I _really_ do Jared. I guess normally we just sort of fall into these things right? And so this is generally the first thing we've actually _planned_." Jensen shrugged and stepped forward, making slow, purposeful steps toward Jared.

Licking his lips Jared smiled shyly and shifted his weight to his back foot. "Okay, so maybe," he felt his hair fall forward and pulled a hand out of his pocket to brush it back off his face, "we should just make out and see what happens. I mean, I fuckin' _love_ kissing you." Jared could feel his face flush at his admission.

"Yeah, I really love that too. And just about every other thing." Jensen stepped into Jared's space, letting their bodies press together. It worked almost immediately to calm the way his nerves were racing. "So. Kiss me," Jensen whispered, tilting his head up toward Jared's and smiling as soft and innocent as he could manage.

The heat of embarrassment faded quickly once Jared slid his arms around his boyfriend. It was so perfect, the way Jensen fitted against him and it made Jared's breath quicken until he was panting softly. Ducking his head down slightly Jared brushed his lips across the length of Jensen's full bottom lip then nipped it gently before kissing him gently as his hands moved down over his boyfriend's back. Still trembling a little, Jared pulled Jensen with him as he backed up until his legs hit the bed.

"I love you," he whispered against Jensen's lips then chased the words with his tongue sending it deep into his boyfriend's mouth. The heat of Jensen's mouth always surprised Jared. Hot and moist, smooth, slick and _God_ it made him ache as feverish lust flared inside him.

"Love you," Jensen murmured into the kiss, rocking into Jared and sending them both falling back onto the bed. His legs fell to either side of Jared's hips and he grinned down at him, pulling at his boyfriend's shirt until the fabric was free. "Have I mentioned how ridiculously hot you are?" Jensen's fingers brushed purposefully across Jared's chest, mapping the curves of muscles. "I've been dreaming about your body for yea- uh, awhile." Jensen flushed and fell down onto Jared's body, lips crushing together once more.

Head falling back on the bed, Jared sighed after he pulled back from the kiss. "You...you might have mentioned that before." Arms snaking around Jensen's back, Jared pulled his boyfriend up along his body. He moaned as Jensen's crotch moved over his dick. Always, as soon as Jensen kissed him, Jared was hard. "I-" Jared closed his eyes for a few moments, "I might have thought about you after the first time I saw you in the locker room," he hesitated, eyes dropping. "When I saw you showering. It was _really_ hot." The air escaped from his body as he thought about that day and how turned on he'd been, then how terrified he'd been when he realized that he was attracted to a guy.

Eyes widening, Jensen sat up slightly, surprised suddenly by his ass grinding down into Jared's hardness in his jeans. He was temporarily distracted by that until Jared's words fully sank in. "Yeah? You did that?" It gave Jensen this wickedly hot idea of getting Jared along in the showers in the locker room. _Yeah_ , that was enough to make him almost come in his pants. "Yeah, really fucking hot," he murmured and experimentally rolled his hips down once more, testing Jared's reaction.

Sucking in a breath Jared let his head fall back as his hips rolled up to meet the pressure from Jensen's body. "Jensen," he moaned softly. Jeans tight and uncomfortable, Jared could feel a shiver traveling down his body. Loosening his arms he let his palms slide down his boyfriend's body until he could curl his fingers over Jensen's hips. "Do... do that again," he breathed and tugged on Jensen's hips.

 _Fuck_ they were definitely having sex tonight, Jensen didn't even want to wait another minute. His hips rolled more hard and sure down into Jared's and he fumbled with his shirt, pulling it off. "Naked," he said through a moan and slid back, tugging on Jared's belt buckle. "That's gonna feel _so_ good naked." Jensen bit down on his bottom lip for a moment the bent down to suck a hard kiss into Jared's hipbone as he unhooked the button and pulled the zipper down.

Rolling his bottom lip under his teeth, Jared pushed his hips up off the bed as Jensen tugged on his jeans. Moaning, he rolled slightly to the side as Jensen's nails dragged down his thighs behind the denim. Pushing himself up onto his elbows Jared stared down, "I wanna," he could feel his blush growing again, "wanna watch you. Take your jeans off slow." He loved watching Jensen, but more than anything he loved the way his boyfriend moved. It was like watching someone dance; he would tell Jensen but he didn't think he had the right words to describe it.

Smirking slightly Jensen climbed back off the bed as he pulled Jared's jeans off, dragging the boy with him slightly before freeing him and tossing them across the room. "Yeah? M'gonna have to remember you like strip teases." Jensen didn't mind showing off for his boyfriend because he could watch Jared at the same time. Jensen's hips swayed just barely from side to side as his thumb hooked under his waist line, sliding around to pull the button free. Jensen's eyes were locked on the flush on Jared's face as his fingers grasped the zipper and slowly pulled down, listening to each notch separate.

Thumbs hooking under the denim and cotton of his boxers, Jensen lifted enough to let his hard dick bounce free and sway up his body. Jensen could _see_ the way Jared's eyes darkened as his skin slid free inch by inch until Jensen could simply drop the fabric and let it pool at his feet. "Did you enjoy that?" He murmured, stepping forward and climbing back up onto the bed, straddling his boyfriend's lap. "I'm thinkin' you did," Jensen grinned as his fingers brushed Jared's swollen flesh.

Jared nodded then wet his bottom lip. "Yeah," he murmured, "I _really_ liked that." Breath hissing past clenched teeth Jared reached up to curl his fingers over his boyfriend's hips. He thumbed the smooth, sensitive skin just below Jensen's hipbone. "I think I want..."Jared's voice was rough and low, "to be inside you." Pleasure shuddered down Jared's spine as he felt Jensen's hips roll down into his. "On my lap," he murmured as he chased Jensen's lips, "can we do that?"

"Jesus," Jensen gasped in surprise at the way the words rocked down through him, almost surreal in how _hot_ they were. "Y-yeah, yeah, we can do that." He nodded swiftly and swallowed, twisting around until he could drop down onto his back beside Jared on the bed. "Do you wanna, um, prep me? Or should I do it?" Jensen wiggled to the side of the mattress and grabbed the bottle of lube from the surface, rolling it between his hands in attempt to warm it up. He thought that they probably shouldn't be actually discussing all of this, it should probably come naturally, but at least it wasn't as embarrassing as he'd originally thought. Especially since he'd taken extra long after the game to ensure every inch of him was clean.

"I think I want to." Jared shifted closer to Jensen and took the bottle of lube so he could squirt some on his fingers. "I want to," he said, "I wanna watch your face." The expressions that flitted across Jensen's face were all so different, beautiful and Jared didn't want to miss anything. Dragging his thumbnail down the underside of his boyfriend's dick Jared smiled and let his index finger slide under Jensen's balls to rub along the sensitive skin there. "Tell me," he kissed Jensen's chin, "if I do something you don't like."

A shudder shook Jensen's shoulders at the rub of Jared's finger. "Don't think..." Jensen gasped and curled his nails into Jared's back. "I'm not gonna like something." He rocked back into Jared's finger, testing the little shocks of pleasure that coursed through him. Jensen spread his legs wider, digging his knees into sheets to grant Jared more access. "M'ready," he murmured, blinking heavy under the pressure of lust.

"Just settle down," Jared soothed with a warm smile on his face. "We have all weekend and," Jared's eyes widened for a few moments, "I want to take my time." there was no way Jared was going to rush this. Ignoring how _hot_ Jensen was, well, that wasn't going to work so Jared's boyfriend might just have to learn to be patient.

Sliding his fingers further back, Jared circled the puckered flesh of Jensen's tight hole. Pressing gently he leaned down to trail kisses down his boyfriend's neck. "You do this to-" Jared swallowed, "yourself?"

"Uh huh," Jensen breathed, eyes clenching shut with a shaky inhale. He thought about Jared taking his time and how crazy this was going to make him. Instead of dwelling on it, he forced himself to calm and allow himself to enjoy being thoroughly worked over as well. Jared's finger kept catching on the hole, suggesting more, and Jensen moaned. His head fell back into the pillow, pushing back to give more room for Jared's lips. "Haven't... in awhile. This, it feels different, hotter." Jensen's hand slid down Jared's back, pressing into the muscles.

After telling Jensen to slow down, Jared was suddenly dealing with his own thumping heart. Jensen was gorgeous all spread out and wriggling slightly under Jared's touch. Working his lips down Jensen's chest, Jared marvelled at how smooth his boyfriend's skin was. His nose bumped a tight nub of flesh and Jared's lips parted so he could take Jensen's nipple in between his teeth and rolled it gently. Jensen arched up into the slightly painful touch and Jared took advantage of his boyfriend's distraction to slide his index finger inside, pressing hard against his boyfriend's entrance until he could suddenly feel silky heat envelope his digit.

Little sparks seemed to explode across Jensen's vision and he moaned loud enough to drown out the soft music playing in the background. His fingers found purchase in Jared's hair, twining through the silky locks and holding on roughly. "Gonna kill me," Jensen gasped and arched up off the bed down onto Jared's finger. The slightest discomfort only seemed to heighten the moment and Jensen found himself writhing uncontrollably down onto the man's finger. "God Jared, so good," he groaned.

"God," Jared murmured, "you like that?" It was like Jensen was on fire, his body moving and twisting under Jared. Lifting his gaze once more Jared kissed and mouthed his way down Jensen's body until he could press a second finger against his first. Sliding it forward then moving his fingers together.

" _Yes_ ," Jensen practically purred the words, not caring how he may sound to his boyfriend. The stretching was different now, Jared's fingers were wider and pulling him further apart but Jensen was completely lost in it. The burn of lips across his skin counteracting any discomfort he could have felt and nothing had _ever_ been so amazingly intense. Jensen thought he might lose it before Jared actually got to the being _in_ him part and he sucked in deep, desperate breaths in attempts to counteract the rise of his orgasm.

Jared moaned; it was a rough and deep sound. Pushing and pulling his fingers gently he worked them in and out of his boyfriend's ass. He could feel Jensen's body responding to every touch, writhing as his eyes glazed over. Twisting his wrist gently Jared spread his fingers wider, watching Jensen's eyes for a sign that it was too much.

Everything around him faded out until it was only Jared's fingers, the occasional brush of lips driving him more insane than he thought imaginable. He moaned in one continuous long stream, drawn out by the twist of Jared's fingers and the way he spread him open so carefully. It was as if Jensen could feel the love radiating from his boyfriend with each gentle and careful motion, or the way it all increased as Jared began to fuck into him with his fingers. "More," Jensen gasped when the tips of Jared's fingers brushed up against his prostate and applied pressure. "Jared," he moaned loudly, twisting on the mattress.

Watching Jensen's pleasure was heady, Jared was so hard he was starting to think that he would lose control. Jensen's skin was flushed and ruddy, his dick was swollen and Jared couldn't resist leaning down to drag his tongue up the rigid flesh as he spread his boyfriend open wider with a third finger.

The idea that he might come before they actually got to the real sex bit was back but Jensen was too distracted by the wet heat of his boyfriend's tongue and subtle burn in his ass to fret over it. He felt like he was out of his mind, out of his body, shifting constantly around the pleasure curling in his chest and threatening to make his heart give out. Another warm trail of wet along his skin and Jensen groaned, hips snapping down onto Jared's fingers.

"Enough," he finally hissed and used all the strength football had given him to pull Jared up roughly, groaning at the sudden loss of pressure in his body. "Want you," Jensen murmured when Jared reached eye level and he smiled softly at him before tugging him in for a hard kiss and rolling him back onto the mattress. Jensen slid across Jared's lap and dragged purposefully down until he could rest on his thighs and reach out for the condom on the nightstand. He tore the package open with his teeth and swallowed quickly before fixing it over Jared, biting down on his lower lip as he rolled it down. His eyes shot up to Jared's as he grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it. "Last chance, sure you want me?" Jensen smiled, a little nervously, and flicked the cap of the bottle open.

Lifting a hand to cup Jensen's cheek Jared smiled up at his boyfriend. "I want you, _God_ , so much it...” dropping his gaze slightly he smiled, "it's like it hurts." Jared's broad palm slid down his boyfriend's chest and curled around the condom. It felt strange, like his dick was less sensitive but _fuck_ he was gonna need that because the idea of fucking Jensen was making him almost dizzy with want.

Letting his hand fall to Jensen's hip he guided his boyfriend forward slightly and held his dick steady. "Slow," he murmured, heart flipping at the thought that Jensen might get hurt. "Jensen," he pleaded, "please."

Taking a little too long to slick the condom with lube, using the time to get control of the sudden rush of nerves crushing up through him, Jensen stared down into Jared's eyes and watched them grow impossibly dark. God this whole thing was just too much. Breathing deeply he shifted forward, finding the most comfortable place to rest his legs on either side of Jared before reaching back and beneath him to hold his boyfriend's hard dick steady.

Their eyes met and held from the moment Jensen stopped running the slicked head teasingly along his crack and slowly sank down. A sharp pain shot through him, up his spine, and Jensen bit down on his lip to hold back a groan. His thighs shook with the effort it took to slowly sink himself down, eyes fluttering closed as the stretch pulled at him, just the hint of pleasure mixed in with the burn. "Holy fuck," he breathed in almost awe, head falling back as Jared sank an inch deeper.

Gripping Jensen's hips hard Jared tried to steady his boyfriend, hold him up until he was ready to take more. Jared's eyes were wide and he bit so hard on his bottom lip that he could taste blood. Heart thundering in his chest Jared could feel himself starting to tremble. So much pressure; Jensen was _so_ tight and Jared was aching to move, to thrust up into his boyfriend. Sucking in a breath he closed his eyes for a moment and shifted a hand to run up his boyfriend's body and cup his jaw, thumb brushing Jensen's bottom lip. "Jen?"

"Just..." Jensen inhaled sharply, held his breath and relaxed his body. He dropped his body down slow, one inch at a time until Jared filled every inch of him. "One minute," he gasped, fingers curling down into his lover's chest. Jensen steadily breathed in and out, muscles twitching and shifting around the intrusion until it was less of a burning stretch and something pleasantly full. "How's it feel?" He finally asked, eyes fixed down on Jared beneath him.

Jared dragged his hand down Jensen's chest, nails scraping red lines on his boyfriend's flesh. "F..Feel?" Jared's voice was thick, rich and there were feelings ripping through his body that he couldn't even name. "S'fuck-" he panted and his abs tightened almost painfully as he tried not to move. "Good, hot... _Jesus_ , Jensen - I gotta move," it was more like a moan than anything else but Jared was aching to move. His hands settled on his boyfriend's thighs and his fingers dug in hard.

Nodding quickly, Jensen pushed himself up slowly, no more than a couple inches before dropping back down. " _Shit_ Jared," he gasped and bent his back slightly, arms curling behind him, fingers digging into Jared's thighs so he could stretch his body and taken advantage of the angle. It seemed to bury Jared deeper in him and he moaned loud enough he thought the neighbours might have heard. It didn't take long for him to learn the best way to move his body, to pull Jared in harder and deeper with each slow rock of hips.

Jared arched up off the bed, hips thrusting hard when Jensen's heat slid back down over his dick. _God_ , it felt better than anything Jared could have imagined and watching Jensen... _fuck_. "You're-" Jared gasped in a deep breath and threw his head back as his hips snapped up burying him inside his boyfriend.

Heat, and Jensen's body, Jared's fingers digging into Jensen's thighs - it was all so completely overwhelming Jared felt like he would fly off the bed if it weren't for Jensen's weight. "Jensen," he murmured as his head rolled to the side. He was trying hard not to come but, _Christ_ , he'd never felt anything like it - like the connection.

Forcing his eyes open Jared blinked as he sucked in breath like he was drowning. Hips snapping up time and again, thrusting hard into his boyfriend - Jared reached up to curl his fingers into Jensen's hair. Gripping tightly Jared pulled Jensen's gaze toward him. "Jen, it's too-" The flush on Jensen's skin was gorgeous, his eyes were glistening in the dimly lit room and Jared thrust once more, heart leaping as he came. It was like riding a roller coaster, zooming down the other side - his hips were rutting wildly as his orgasm ripped through every part of his body.

Gaze fixed on Jared's as he came, Jensen dropped his hand low on his body and curled his fingers around the base of his dick, stroking roughly. It took less than a handful to have his body trembling and tumbling off the edge with his orgasm. Jared's hips continued to snap up into his through the remainder of his release and Jensen could feel the heat of his come over his fingers, watching with heavy lidded eyes as it splashed across Jared's chest. "Fuck," he moaned and fell on top of Jared's body, not caring about the mess and crushing his lips into Jared's softer than he expected.

Jared's emotions felt all mixed up like he could cry or laugh or just hold Jensen so tight he couldn't breathe. Wrapping his arms tight about his boyfriend, Jared kissed him slowly, gently, tongue sliding forward to caress each part of Jensen's mouth. Realizing his fingers were still clenched tightly in Jensen's hair he loosened his grip and stroked his boyfriend's hair back off his flushed cheeks. "You look," he whispered against Jensen's lips, "you're like, perfect. Gorgeous." Feeling a little embarrassed at the emotion welling up in his chest, Jared buried his face in his boyfriend's hair and tried to get his breathing to slow down. "I love you," he mumbled against the heat of Jensen's neck.

Smiling softly, Jensen wrapped his arms tight around Jared's body and considered the idea of never moving from this spot. He'd never felt anything like this and he couldn't imagine ever feeling anything better. "I love you too," he whispered and sighed happily. "So we're like, gonna do that a whole lot this weekend right?" Jensen grinned as he pushed up enough to allow Jared to drop from his body, rolling to his side. "You're amazing." Jensen murmured, hooking a leg over his.

Groaning Jared's arm flailed out and wrapped over his boyfriend's chest. "I'm sticky," he grimaced slightly then grinned as he lifted his arm back up and felt around on the floor for a t-shirt to wipe off his chest. Reaching down, he wiped Jensen's belly and threw his t-shirt across the room and hit the hamper easily. "Can we, just," he shrugged, "lay here for a while? I'm kinda tired." Jared was pretty much flat out lying. He wasn't tired, well, he was a bit physically drained but he just had this stupid feeling that he needed Jensen near him; needed to make sure that everything was okay. Smiling, he leaned on his elbow and stroked his fingers through Jensen's hair. "You okay?"

"Perfect," Jensen murmured and leaned into Jared's touch, sighing happily once more. "As far as I'm concerned we're only leaving this bed for three occasions. Bathroom, food, Yoda." Jensen grinned and pushed up, lips brushing against his boyfriend's softly. "It's going to be an epic weekend yes? Just you and me until Sunday night right?" Chuckling softly Jensen tucked hair behind Jared's ear and resisted the urge to tell Jared he loved him once more.

Staring down into Jensen's eyes Jared couldn't help the grin that was spreading across his cheeks. "Definitely," he kissed the tip of Jensen's nose, "epic. I was thinking." Heat flared in Jared's body again and he closed his eyes for a moment, "maybe we could shower together. S'kind of - part of my fantasy. You know," he shrugged a shoulder and ran his hand down the length of Jensen's neck and circled his fingers around his lover's nipple. "Ever since that time I saw you in the shower, all wet," swallowing loudly Jared's grin faded a little as he blushed.

"Hell yeah," Jensen nodded quickly and smirked. "That sounds like a very, very good idea." He pressed into Jared's side as hard as he could, arm wrapping around his waist tightly. "So next time I can chose the position yeah?" Jensen laughed, amused with himself and the wave of pictures that came to mind. It already sparked heat up in his mind and Jensen thought being a teenager was awesome. Plus it led to a very healthy sex life. The fact that he was already interested in round two was a pretty good sign of that. "I've seen enough porn to have some pretty good ideas." Jensen nodded, dipping in to suck a kiss on Jared's skin.

"I dunno," Jared teased, "you have a pretty scary mind. Not sure I'll be safe." Smile softening he ducked down to drag his tongue along Jensen's bottom lip. "I have a question." Jared's hand moved lower, tracing back and forth across Jensen's ribs then down over his hip bone.

"Shoot," Jensen murmured, arching up into Jared's fingers and ignoring the teasing comment.

Jared smiled as he glanced down and saw Jensen's dick twitching back to life. Drawing his finger back he made a few circles around Jensen's belly button then dragged the pad of his finger down through the rough curls at the base of his lover's dick. "The condoms. I've never been with anyone. You said you hadn't?" Licking his lips nervously, Jared's eyes followed his fingers as they traced a vein in Jensen's semi-hard shaft. "Does that mean we still need them? I mean," he shrugged, "it was great but..." He brushed his fingers over Jensen's balls, loving the way each subtle touch brought a gentle movement from Jensen's body.

"Are we... attempting convos while you're groping me?" Jensen moaned softly and squirmed under Jared's touch. "Which uh, means, I haven't. Just you. So, it's okay right? I'd like it if you didn't..." Jensen traced his hands up Jared's body, teeth dragging over his lips. "I want- I'd like- I kind of want to try it rough," Jensen whispered, eyes fixed down on his hands. "You know, since we did the first time and now is that weird? Does that sound like something you might be into?" Truthfully he couldn’t wait to experience every part of being with Jared, all the different ways, and he'd do whatever Jared wanted.

"Rough?" Jared's fingers dragged up his boyfriend's dick and curled around the head. Glancing down he could see that Jensen's shaft was swelling again, "rough like me not being so gentle with you? Me..." he swallowed and glanced up at Jensen's face. "God," Jared's eyes widened and he rolled his bottom lip under his teeth for a few moments as his heart started to race all over again, "against the wall, like me just taking wh..what I want." Leaning down over his lover Jared sucked hard on Jensen's bottom lip before pulling back again.

Moaning low in his throat Jensen nodded slowly, eyes fixed up on Jared. "Y-yeah like, right now. I'm still open. Completely wide open, probably even still all slick," Jensen flushed with the words, chest rising and falling heavily as arousal worked its way through him once more. "You could just, slam me up against the wall and fuck me." Jensen shuddered at the thought alone.

Smile fading almost completely, Jared tangled his fingers in Jensen's hair and tugged his head back hard. "Or, I could just do what I want to you right here." Sinking down quickly Jared sucked hard at a patch of skin just below his boyfriend's jaw, he could feel the blood drawing to the surface and warming the skin like liquid fire. Stretching a long arm down along Jensen's body Jared rubbed his thigh, squeezing the muscle tightly then moving his hand back to the hipbone just above.

"Whatever you want," Jensen insisted and wet his lips quickly, squirming under Jared's touches. It shook him to his core, how quickly Jared could spin him out of control like this. Every part of Jensen felt alive and sparking, too much to handle, and Jensen almost whimpered as Jared's lips slid down his skin. "God Jared, you drive me fuckin' crazy," he gasped, heart hammering hard in his chest.

"Wanna know what my favourite part of you is?" Jared blinked a few times as he stared into Jensen's eyes. His lips were so close he could feel the gentle puff of his boyfriend's breath on his lips.

Heart leaping dangerously in his chest, Jensen audibly swallowed and stared almost cross eyed up at Jared. "What is it?"

Crawling backwards slowly, Jared dragged his lips down Jensen's body. He planned to make use of the weekend to learn every single inch of his lover's body. When his lips reached Jensen's hipbone he stopped his downward motion and licked his way along the muscles just above it. "I love," he murmured against warm flesh, "this dip, just below the bone." Tongue lapping at the musky sweat tinged skin Jared smiled and sucked in a deep breath, "right here," he murmured and latched onto the flesh hard, sucking and licking as his fingers moved over to ghost over Jensen's dick.

"Oh god Jared," Jensen moaned low in the back of his throat, heels digging down into the bed. His dick felt over sensitive, sparking with each little touch of Jared's lips. "I want you, _so bad_. You have no idea." He gasped in shock, pleasure almost too much spinning his mind. Jensen's fingers curled into the sheets, pulling up as his body arched up into his lover's mouth, out of his control.

"I think it's your turn," Jared spoke softly as his lips popped free of Jensen's abused flesh. "What do you want me to do?" Lifting a leg he moved to settled between his boyfriend's and nuzzled up against his balls. "What do you want, Jen?" Jared's fingers curled over Jensen's thighs as he mumbled against Jensen's flesh.

Jensen's brain was hardly in working order and before he could have any time to think he was groaning and arching up off the bed. "Fuck me," he gasped and pushed up until he was sitting, hooking fingers in Jared's hair and tugging him hard until their lips could crash together. Jensen kissed him roughly, thrusting his tongue forward in sweeping circles before shoving Jared back and smirking. "I know you want it, I could tell, when I was sitting on your lap, how much you _loved_ being buried in me." Jensen wet his lips and spread his legs wide, falling back onto his elbows and peering up at Jared. "So take it. Take me." The bravado was almost all a front, Jensen was trying to sound cocky and nonchalant about the whole thing, truthfully he just couldn't wait to have Jared in him once more.

"I thought," Jared nipped at Jensen's inner thigh and watched his boyfriend's body jolt up, "I would just go click the timer." Jared pushed up off the bed and padded across the room to open the camera case and pull the small black timing device out. Pushing the button Jared slipped it back in the case and patted Yoda on the head. If Jensen could read Jared's mind - he'd be killing himself laughing because seriously, it was all Jared could do to stay there and not race back across the room to slam Jensen down onto the mattress. Brushing his hair back off his forehead Jared stared over at Jensen and grinned.

Pushing his elbows back on the mattress, Jensen rolled his eyes and if hadn't been for Yoda, he may have been a little annoyed at his boyfriend. "What are you waiting for? Some type of show?" Jensen rolled his hips up, and brushed his fingers over the hard swollen flesh just once, more of a suggestion then anything. "Want me to beg? I bet I could swing that?" It was almost a test of wills to see who could handle the most teasing. Jensen thought if Jared stayed over there, he would probably lose first.

Taking two quick steps Jared jumped on the mattress and wrestled Jensen over onto his belly. "I love you," he murmured as he laughed softly against the back of Jensen's neck. Pressing up against his boyfriend's back Jared tucked his arms under Jensen's chest and pulled him close. "So, you serious?" Rocking his hips forward he pressed his already hard dick up against Jensen's ass and slid one hand down to reach around and grab Jensen's dick. It was no surprise to him to find Jensen was hard, "I want you again," Jared whispered before sucking on the back of Jensen's neck.

Body humming from the sudden heat of Jared over him, Jensen could barely manage to breathe. "God, yes. Yeah, want you," he nodded, head dropping down and rolling slowly. "Fuck me Jared," he hissed and rocked back into his lover, urging him to do as he begged for. Jensen wasn't embarrassed by the clear need in his voice, some things couldn't be helped and the way he wanted Jared was certainly one of them.

Heat shot through Jared's body settled in his dick and his hips jerked forward. Bringing an arm up Jared reached across in front of Jensen and grabbed his boyfriend's opposite shoulder, keeping him pinned there. "You think you're still ready?" He rolled his hips again, dick sliding along the crack of Jensen ass. Moaning softly, Jared pulled an arm back to guide his dick back against Jensen's ass. "I want you," he murmured. Hesitating only a moment Jared thrust forward, burying himself inside his lover.

The sensation was completely different without the latex between them. It was _insanely_ different. Jared's heart lurched in his chest and his eyes closed tightly. _Heat_. "God, Jensen," Jared rubbed his face roughly against the flesh between his boyfriend's shoulder blades then bit down hard, pulling the skin up between his teeth as he slammed into Jensen's body again.

For a moment Jensen thought he might actually not be able to breathe. He was still stretched but not enough to make the stretch of the man obsolete. Jensen's arms nearly gave out, and he clenched around him, swallowing thickly. "Fuck. _Fuck_ Jared." Gasping loudly he rocked back to meet Jared's thrust. This was most definitely better than before and they were _never_ using a condom again. "You're... so amazing." He hissed and bit down on his bottom lip, feeling Jared's hand pushing down on his shoulder and holding him there, adding to the certain level of _hot_ of the moment.

Jared slammed forward, loving the feel of Jensen's muscles gripping his dick so tightly. Moaning he withdrew only to slam back into his lover again. Panting hard, heart slamming into his ribcage, Jared curled his fingers around his boyfriend's dick and stroked slowly, teasing him. Shaking with effort, Jared stopped moving while he was buried in Jensen's silky heat. Never in his life had anything felt like that. It was perfect and hot and Jared could already feel the subtle tingling of another orgasm building quickly.

Mouthing his way up Jensen's neck, Jared leaned forward to trace the shell of his lover's ear with just the very tip of his tongue. "Wanna stay like this," he rumbled. _God_ his voice was low and rough, startling him - but he's never wanted anyone like he wanted Jensen. "Just like this," he rocked his hips forward slightly, moaned and had to bite down on his bottom lip. "Not gonna move," he almost whimpered then breathed in more air and sucked hard on the back of Jensen's neck.

A groan worked its way through him and Jensen clenched tightly around him, imagining what it might be like if Jared just _stayed_ there. He'd probably die. But in a really good way. "Gonna, kill us both," he murmured and rocked back slightly, trying to move but Jared kept him firm in that place. He was panting so heavily it nearly hurt and the sound of Jared's breath was working a tidal wave down through him. People that hot should be illegal, for his own sanity. "Want it, gotta move," he pleaded, stretching his arms out in front of him to grasp the blanket firmly.

Muscles quivering as he strained to hold back, Jared finally gave in and thrust hard into Jensen's ass. His heart lurched and he could feel the swirl of heat flooding through him as his nerve endings felt like they were all firing at once. The sound of Jensen's voice, his moans, the soft indecipherable noises that his boyfriend was making - it all conspired to send Jared too close to the end _much_ too fast.

"Jen," he whispered, "I can't wait... can't," his thrust quickened. The pace was almost frantic and more than a little desperate. Fingers still curled around his boyfriend's dick, Jared matched his strokes with his thrusts and then it was just _too_ much. He cried out, body jerking as his release throbbed into Jensen's heat. _God_ , the way muscles were clenching around him it was like Jensen was pulling him in, deeper.

What he didn't anticipate was how hot it would feel when Jared came in him. He could feel it, filling him deep inside and Jared's hand quickened on his dick until he stuttered his release. Jensen's hips snapped forward with the intensity of it, muscles tightening through all of his body. He moaned Jared's name, low in his throat, and lost the ability to keep upright, falling down into the fresh puddle of his come on the sheets. It was too be expected after two of the most intense orgasms of his life.

"Holy shit, you _are_ going to kill me," Jensen breathed into the blanket, feeling the weight of Jared's body crushing down into his. It was really fucking fantastic. And Jensen was really glad they had the rest of this weekend to experience what else could come of this sex thing.

Groaning as he pulled his hips back Jared rolled off Jensen and fell beside him on his back. Jared's dick was aching a little, over sensitive and he still couldn't catch his breath. "I have," he panted, "the best fucking boyfriend in the history of... whatever."

Chuckling softly, Jensen couldn't help nodding in agreement. "Right back atcha darling," he murmured, finally feeling the exhaustion that he should have felt after the game. And two rounds of sex.

Rolling his head lazily to stare at Jensen, Jared nudged his ass. "I haven't finally worn you out have I?" Smiling, Jared hauled himself up off the mattress and flopped down over the small of Jensen's back rubbing a palm over his ass.

"Hey, I played a football game today. You should be impressed I went two rounds." Jensen grinned, arching his body slightly up into Jared's hand. "Gotta rest up for tomorrow. It's going to be _amazing_." He sighed happily and shifted into Jared's body, more content than he'd been in his entire life.

Pulling himself up to curl over his lover, Jared sighed happily. "You sleep, I'll get Yoda tonight." Smoothing Jensen's hair back Jared kissed his boyfriend's temple. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Jensen smiled happily and curling into Jared's body. "And I'll get Yoda tomorrow night. Promise." He breathed in Jared's scent and closed his eyes, ready to let himself fall slowly into sleep. "M'really lookin' forward to sleepin' in your arms," Jensen chuckled low in his throat, hooking his legs around Jared's.

"Promise not to let you go then," Jared nuzzled into his boyfriend's hair.


End file.
